Reuniting
by LizKuchiki
Summary: Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son starts having strange nightmares, and Ichigo suddenly appears back../Revising chappies
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I Never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, invloving a certain orange haired shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! :3

**Author:** LizKuchiki.

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date: **03/28/10.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer: **I, in no means own Bleach, it is strictly property of Tite Kubo and any other people asociated with him..(DAMN IT)... So don't sue me. Got that?

Alright folks...This is my first fic, i have loads of other ideas. But i'll try with this one first, if it doesn't work, i'll try out another idea...

Don't excpect this to be perfect....Constructive Crtisism is always welcome..As long as it's consrtuctive.

Ok, enjoy my excuse of a story! :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmare.

* * *

"KAA-CHANNN!!!"

Kuchiki Rukia woke up from her peaceful slumber with a slight jump as she processed what or rather, who had disturbed her.

Didn't take long. The Kuchiki princess glanced at her clock and sighed, 3:45 AM, just her luck.

She slipped on her Chappy slippers, and forced her body to walk over to the door, swinging it open with a small 'swoosh'. Soon after she was stepping into her 5 year old's bedroom. From a small bed you could see a bundel of raven orange streaked hair, and a sweaty face with wide violet eyes. Rukia gasped,

''Kenage-chan what's wrong?''

She rushed over to her son's bed and sat down. The small boy uncomfortably made his way to his mother's lap and spoke between sobs.

''K-kaa-chan! I had a really scary dream, I saw a mask, it was really scary...! And there was a man, with orange hair, and a huge kitchen knife, calling m-my name..And then, the mask formed a body just like me but he was black and white. And the bad-me, took out a sword out of nowhere and...stabbed the - the, ma-....Kaa-chan it felt so _**real**_ !!''

Rukia's violet orbs widened.

_'A mask...a hollow mask? Orange hair..? No way...Ichigo? No.'_

She pushed it out of her mind, Ichigo was dead, he died 6 years ago protecting her and her son. Yet...her son clearly described her lost love, it wasn't possible that it was a memory, Kenage had never met his father!

Rukia had so many thoughts and questions in her head, but she brushed them off for the moment and concentrated on her shaking son.

''Shhh, Kenage, it's alright.''

She passed her hands through his smooth locks of hair and pushed him against her in a comforting way.

''It was just a bad dream, I'm here now, it's ok''

The small child in Rukia's arms slightly nodded. His small hands clutched his mother's night gown while he let out small sobs. Soon the crying stopped and the small Kurosaki looked up at Rukia with red puffy eyes and cheeks and sniffed, wrinkling his nose, The Kuchiki would've considered it cute if it weren't so heartbreaking.

''Eto...Kaa-san?''

Her mini-Ichigo spoke, wiping his tears and trying to sound more confident of himself by droping the 'mommy' he didn't mean to say, after all he was all grown up now.

''Yes, Ken-chan?''

Rukia had given him that nickname when he was 4, always for him to feel more comfortable in these situations.

''Ano, Canisleepwithyoutonight?''

The boy asked rather fast while playing with his fingers. Rukia blinked once, it had been a long time since Kenage had asked her that, then her eyes softened in understand.

''Sure, if that'll help, we wouldn't want **my baby **all gloomy later, right?'' She smirked.

Kenage scowled in a very Ichigo-ish way and playfully glared at his mom. She just giggled and cooped him up in her arms, while he gasped, she skipped out of his bedroom doing car noises.

* * *

While in the trip to the other room...

BAM!

Rukia sudenlly crashed into someone, and was sent to the wodden floor of the hall with her son in her arms.

''OI, baka! Can't you see ri-...?

She was interrupted with and ''Oji-san!'' from Kenage. Rukia gasped while looking up into Byakuya's face, and standing up akwardly, leaving her son on the floor.

''My deepest apoligies, Nii-sama..!!'' Rukia nervously apoligized.

''Rukia'' The noble started. ''What are you doing..running..around the manor in the middle of the night?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Eto..I wa-..'' She began, but was once again interupted by her son. Kami, where did he learn to interrupt people?

''I had a bad dream so Kaa-san came to my room and stuff, so I kinda asked her if i could sleep with her and then she KWIDNAPPED me!'' He finished dramatically.

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Byakuya's eyebrow went a little higher, he was pretty atached with Kenage, although he would never admit it, this suprised Rukia, and would have scared the hell out of Ichigo.

''Ah..really?'' Byakuya inquired.

''Uh-huh!'' Kenage nodded.

''Very well, try not to let this happpen again, you'll tell me about this dream later.''

''Um, sure.'' Kenage said as he watched his uncle walk away gracefully.

_'Saved by my son, wow' _

Rukia thought.

''Now...where were we?'' she asked.

She normally didn't disobey Byakuya's orders, but this once, it could pass. Kenage's eyes widened and tried to escape, but his mother was faster, and grabbed him by the waist, and giggled off to her bedroom.

* * *

Once they got to her bed, mother and son crawled under the king sized bed's blankets. Rukia gently grabbed Kenage's waist and pushed him closer to her, taking in his scent.

''Arigato, Kaa-san.''

''Goodnight Kenage, I love you, you don't know how much...'' Rukia placed a kiss on her son's hair, and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, knowing her son was near, and thinking of a certain orange haired idiot.

* * *

**End chapter 1.**

So, whatcha think? :3

Leave me your thoughts in a review. ¨¨*¨¨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author:** LizKuchiki.

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date: **03/28/10.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach, although I wish I could. I'm just a bored kid/brat. XD

A/N: Oh crap, 196 hits?!? And going up, I cannot believe it, and 14 reviews, for ONE chapter? I think I'm gonna cry. I'm so happy, I wrote another chapter, thank you all!!!!!

BTW: Kenage's name means courage/bravery. : 3

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning in Seireitei, the birds were chirping, the sky was bluer than Grimmjow's hair, Sakura trees were blossoming, and you could even hear the beautiful shout coming from a certain pineapple...wait...shout?

''KENAGE, YOU BRAT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!''

Abarai Renji had woken up, pulled his robe on and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, 15 minutes later he stared at the mirror in horror, his hair was not his usual fiery red, but was as yellow as a...well...pineapple. He pulled on his Shinigami robe, as well as a cloak, he wanted to avoid all questions possible in his trip to the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

Rukia groaned and sighed in her bed, not bothering to open her eyes...then she noticed something was missing. Last time she checked she had fallen asleep with Kenage in her arms, now she couldn't feel him next to her. Motherly instinct kicking in, she immediately sat up and surveyed her surroundings, checking for a bundle of raven hair.

''Kenage?'' Rukia had developed a sense of overprotictiveness for her only child, although she mostly overreacted.

The Kuchiki sighed and stalked lazily to the bathroom, combing her hair a bit and pulling on her Shinigami robe.

* * *

''YOU! What the _**hell**_ did you put in my shampoo?!'' The 6th squad Fukutaichou grabbed a certain 5 year old by the collar, and pulled his cloak off his head.

''Good morning to you too, Renji-Nii, oh, right...I put some yellow coloring in your shampoo yesterday afternoon, Kaa-san sometimes calls you a pineapple, so I thought I could help it be more realistic!'' Kenage smiled with fake innocence. ''I didn't think it would be this effective though''.

''You're soooo de-..''

''My son is so what, Renji?''

Rukia walked over to the pair, visible vein ticking on her forehead. She looked up at Renji's hair and snorted once. Twice. She couldn't hold it; she fell on the ground and started roaring with laughter.

''NANI, are you serious, Rukia?'' Renji sighed and let go of Kenage's collar sending him a death glare before staring at Rukia, who was barely getting over her fit.

''Ah, Renji. First, what the hell happened to your hair? Next, what do you think you're doing with my son?'' Kuchiki sighed catching her breath from her laughter.

''Well, Rukia, your son here just pu-''

THERE it was again, the interrupting, what the heck?

''Kaa-san, I just put some coloring in Renji-nii's shampoo, you know, since you say he's a pineapple, but I thought he wasn't exactly like a pineapple, you know the rest..'' Kenage blinked at his mother innocently.

''I understand,'' Rukia suppressed her giggle. ''But you shouldn't do that without telling someone, and…bleaching someone's hair without his or her permeation is unacceptable.'' She finished in as much as a serious tone as she could.

''And, you, Renji, have no necessity to grab my Kenage by the neck...'' She glared. ''Understand?''

''Hai.'' They coursed; both knew it was not a good idea to mess with a Kuchiki.

''Great!'' She chirped. ''Kenage, would you do me the favor of going to buy me some vegetables at the store I usually go to..?''

''Sure, Kaa-san'' Said boy walked off into the streets.

''And, you, Renji..Nii-sama wanted to talk with you, I suggest you go there.''

''Kuso, ok. See you later Rukia, you WILL help me get this stuff out later''

''Of course.''

Kurosaki Ichigo passed his hand through his spiky orange hair and sighed.

He was back in Seireitei after so many years. He had yet to find Rukia, having no idea what she would say to him, after all Kurosaki Ichigo had been presumed dead for 6 years.

'_I wonder if she's moved on' _ He wondered mentally.

''OW!''

''Huh?'' Ichigo stared at some kid he had bumped into.

A boy who looked about 5 or 6 looked back at him. He had spiky raven, orange streaked hair, Ichigo wondered if it was natural, he also had blazing violet-brownish eyes.

''G-gomen'' His voice was soft and gentle.

''It's alright, it was my fault, kid'' Ichigo crouched down and ruffled the boy's hair.

The kid blinked and stared at him with a rather shocked expression. Ichigo had no idea why he had done this, and instantly pulled back his hand, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

''Eto…I have to take these to my Kaa-san…'' The boy spoke, gesturing to the vegetables in his arms.

''Right…See ya around, kid'' Kurosaki smiled.

''Hai!'' The boy walked off.

''Oi! What's your name?''

''Kenage, Kuchiki Kenage!'' Kenage smiled and took a turn, disappearing from Ichigo's shocked gaze.

_I-Impossible. No this is probably just some new kid in the Kuchiki manor. Rukia was never pregnant…What if she had a kid with a Kuchiki man?'_

With these questions zooming through his head, he brushed them off for the moment, and looked at the sky.

It was getting dark.

'_I'll look for Rukia tomorrow' _And with that Kurosaki Ichigo Shunpoued off to finding some place he would stay for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author: **LizKuchiki.

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date:** 03/28/10.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer: **You know. Don't sue me.

**A/N: **Not much to say, i'm just extremly proud for this story, simply cannot believe i have so many reviews. Reviews make my day. Oh! by the way, a reviwer wondered how to picture Kenage's eyes, they look something like this .com/art/Green-Eyes-46721398 but change the green for purple..

* * *

**Flashback/dream:**

_Kurosaki Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the roof avobe him, it was surely not _his _bedroom roof, so who's exactly was it? The events of the night before were blurred, he remembered Renji and Matsumoto saying happy birthday to him, after all, yesterday was july 15th, then later in the day, almost evening, he crossed them again. This time he was invited into the 10th squad's barracks, after a lot of bickering between Matsumoto and Toshirou, the subject being '_ Why the hell did you waltz Kurosaki in for a _few_ cups of sake?' _Matsumoto eventually won, and a bickering Toshirou left to do some paperwork in his office. Then he was coaxed into drinking sake, he could.. he was 20 after all, but he still wasn't the sake type. He remembered Rukia was invited and then it was sort of blurry..He had a massive hangover._

_Ichigo sat up, and instantly regreted it for his head was now pounding as if little men wanted to get out. He looked around the room. A plain room acctually white ceiling, brownish walls and a little door, that he figured went to the bathroom, a sleeping Rukia beside him....Oh, shit, what?_

_''What the hell?!'' The words came out of his mouth, no stopping them now._

_Rukia's eyes opened on reflex, she swung a kick at her intruder, hitting squarley on his stomach, sheets on her body falling off in the process._

_''Nani?! Ichigo?''_

_Said person just blinked, turned a nice shade of Renji's hair, shilded his eyes and pointed at her. Instantly forgetting about his swollen stomach._

_Rukia looked down at herself and gasped then hid beneath the covers._

_''What the hell are we doing here, Ichigo?!''_

_''I have doubts myself, but i think we-''_

_''URUSAI, PERVERT! I obviously know that, just HOW did we get here?''_

_''You came to my weird improvized birthday party, after that, i dooon't remember, but I do have a nice hangover..''_

_''...''_

_''Now what?''_

_''This never happened..got that, strawberry?''_

_''Hai''_

_''Great..'' Rukia got out of beneath the covers, sticking out her head, but that was it._

_''I'll..leave now, so you can uh..get dressed'' Ichigo flushed and got out of the bed. Thank god he had his boxers on. That didn't help Rukia much though, for she was blushing herself._

* * *

_After Ichigo left Rukia got up, and ran over to the bathroom, letting out the contents of her stomach._

* * *

Later that day..

_''Kurosaki-Fukutaichou!''_

_''Hai, Midori-san?'' Kurosaki Ichigo glanced at a member of the 13th squad, which he was currently vice captain of._

_''We have spotted a remaining Espada entering Sereitei, rather fast, if I might add. Ukitake-Taichou has ordered that all possible squad members and yourself go to welcome it.'' The girl squeaked out._

_Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, today he couldn't get done even a little bit of the paperwork, his mind always ended drifting off to Rukia._

_''Understood, please gather as many members as you can, and tell them to meet me at the entering of the barracks''_

_''Hai'' And with that, she dissapeared._

_''Oh boy..''_

__

_Rukia stared at herself in the mirror._

_'_Not a pretty sight' _She thought with blunt amusement._

_It was true, her hair was tangled up and messy, she had bags under her eyes, and just looked paler than usual._

'What the hell is happening to me?' _She wondered silently._

_A knock was heard on her door._

_''Yes?''_

_''Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki-Fukutaichou has summoned all squad members to the central gate of the 13th squad's barracks''_

_''I'll be right there''_

_''Understood''_

_'_What does Ichigo want now..?' _Rukia sighed, combed her hair with her fingers, pulled on her Shinigami robe, and opened the door, revealing a perfect spring day._

* * *

_''All right guys, our mission is to go take out an Espada, we have no knowledge of what he looks like, or what is his strength or power...So be alert, Understand?''_

_A chorous of ''Hai'' were heard through the field. However, one 'Hai' was missing, but was clearly present. Ichigo turned his gaze on a certain Kuchiki. She looked downright drained, after everyone started walking ahead Ichigo walked over to where Rukia was standing, staring at the sky._

_''Rukia? Are you alright?'' Kurosaki asked with obvious concern in his voice, stepping ahead to reach for her shoulder. Said Shinigami flinched at the contact, startling Ichigo._

_''H-hai'' She looked up at Ichigo._

_Ichigo blinked._

_''Alright, let's go''_

* * *

_Ichigo's time seemed to move slowly, all of his subordinates dead in the battlefield, the sky grey, threatning to rain. The Espada in Resurrection form, with one of his blades, threatning to pierce Rukia's heart, who was sprawled out on the floor which his feet stood under. He couldn't process anything that happened after this. For the next thing he knew, he stood avobe Rukia, blade pierced through his chest, blood splattered all over Rukia, who was too shocked to even scream._

_''Gomen nasai, Rukia'' He choked out with blood, giving her a warm smile, a true smile._

_And with that, a Garganta was opened, dragging Ichigo and the espada in it. After that, Kurosaki Ichigo was never seen again. Until now._

* * *

Alright, sorry it was so short, I think i'm not used to writing longer stories, and sorry for the delay, tehehe, I was caught up with school and easter.

Don't kill me please. Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author**: LizKuchiki

**Title**: Reuniting.

**Publish date**: 03/28/10.

**Rating**: T.

**Disclaimer:** You know. Don't sue me.

A/N: Sorry for the small wait. Anyway, I hope you like it :D…Review and you would do a good deed. ;)

**EDIT:** Weeeeeeeeeeee, My new Beta nintendogirl50 improved the chappy for me. (Awesomeeeee) So I'm putting the new version, And as soon as possible chapter 5. :D

Kuchki Byakuya's eyebrow ticked in annoyance, as a yellow haired Renji, walked inside the room, he was clearly pissed off, his face bought him. As he sat down on the wooden floor with a cushion, Byakuya also followed the action, and sat down himself. A couple of uncomfortable minutes passed before the sky rumbled and clouds took over Sereitei, that was when Kuchiki started to speak.

Byakuya cleared his throat and looked stiffly at Renji, ''Renji, there has been rumors that Kurosaki Ichigo is back in Sereitei I-'' But he was cut off when Renji made an outburst.

''Nani? Kuchiki-taicho, Ichigo is back in Sereitiei? Wasn't he.. you know, dead?'' Renji whispered the last part in a silent hiss.

Byakuya nodded his head, but he didn't change his expression. ''Yes. But it would be nice if you hadn't interrupted me. May I continue now?''

Renji lowered his head, ''Hai... Gomen nasai, Taichou.''

''Very well, as I said I'm starting to believe that Kurosaki is back In Sereitei, I sense his monstrous reiatsu around.'' Renji snickered. You could tell Renji didn't like the news too much.

"Well, he was never good at hiding it, you'd think after all these years he would have mastered that, anyway how is he alive? I mean it's great and all, but it's still weird."

Byakuya sighed, staring out at the window. Outside, the sky was crying. Droplets reflecting on the small pond outside the room, and you could hear the constant croak of a frog.

Byakuya looked sternly at Renji, ''I believe his hollow inside of him somehow healed him inside of Hueco Mundo, and he just stayed in his cave until the worst time. Just a theory of mine.''

Renji plainly nodded his head, ''Maybe, so why did you call me here?''

''I need you to eliminate him.'' Byakuya still didn't change the emotional less face of his. ''NANI?'' Renji immediately shot up from his spot.

''I think you heard me clearly, Renji.''

Renji was still wide-eyed, ''Y-you want me to kill my best friend's boyfriend?'' he was very confused.

''Precisely.''

Renji just stared at his captain. Never before had Byakuya asked him something as insane as this, Ichigo was also his friend, so what the hell?

''Why?''Renji inquired. Byakuya looked away, ''…I don't want Rukia to be hurt again.''

Renji could feel rage take over him, ''…Oh, COME ON! Get some other murderer to do this, NO WAY am I going to. Oh and By the way… He is stronger then me, he even beat you, who the hell are you going to find to kill him, the Captain Commander? Psch.'' He was as pissed off as hell, this was NOT his captain, he would never ask for him to do this. It was just insane.

And with that said, Renji opened the door and ran off into the water.

''I will not let Rukia be hurt again….No matter the cost.''

_**Elsewhere in Sereitei**_

Ichigo sighed, and stared at the rain pouring on him. He could not stop thinking about that boy, wondering about who exactly was he and what was his relation to the Kuchiki princess. He had to find Rukia and ask her, but it was just so hard. It's not like he could just walk up and say, 'Hey Rukia, sorry you thought I was dead for 6 years and all, and by the way, who is the new kid?'

It was so hard, he still remembered that evening clearly, and just a couple of hours from when he had made the biggest mistake and at the same time the most awesome thing of his life.

Probably some people had already noticed his reiatsu, so it was no good hiding anymore.

He was going to find Rukia.

Time passed by fast, and before he knew it Ichigo staring into those beautiful violet orbs he had never forgotten but had missed so much. Both just stood there speechless... Rukia was staring at him like he was some sort of lunatic. Finally he could make up some sort of comment.

''Ne? So surprised to see me, Rukia?'' The words stung at his mouth.

''I-Ichigo?'' stuttered Rukia as small tears formed in her eyes. Ichigo smirked, but his gaze turned softened at seeing his long lost love cry.

Then something unexpected happened.

Rukia lunged herself at Ichigo, Sode No Shirayuki in tow.

Ichigo just blinked and stood dumbfounded by this sudden action. On instinct, he pulled out Zangetsu from his back and clashed Zangetsu with Rukia's Zanpaktou.

''What the hell, Rukia?'' He cried, staring at her dazing violet orbs, which were full of hate, sadness and various mixed emotions he couldn't read.

''YOU! Do you know how much you've hurt me? You were DEAD! D-E-A-D, how dare you come back, you worthless Baka!'' She sobbed. Unstoppable tears falling down her face.

Sode no Shirayuki fell down from her grasp and she fell on her knees, tears falling like a waterfall.

Ichigo was too shocked to speak.

Was this the Rukia he knew and loved whom he had never seen shed a tear? Was this the person that was as strong as a brick?

'Did I really do this?' He thought to himself as he re-wrapped Zangetsu unto his back.

''Rukia'' He crouched down on his keens next to her and carefully pulled his strong arms around her, as if she would break.

''Gomen Nasai, Rukia, gomen.'' He looked at Rukia's teary eyes, and surprisingly, she didn't pull back. She nuzzled her face to Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo was very surprised by this, but nevertheless he held on to her like there was no tomorrow. He softly kissed her head, as he breathed in the scent that he loved. There was no need for words in these situations.

A/N: Yes, it was so short; I'm not cut out for longer chapters, LOL. Meh, remember to review! YOU depend on whether this story continues or not. I'm not near to the end, btw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author**: LizKuchiki

**Title**: Reuniting.

**Publish date**: 03/28/10.

**Rating**: T.

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Bleach.

Not much to say, I have a Beta who's helping me now. And your reviews keep me alive! Hope you enjoy, Kenage-chan should appear more now.

The sky had stopped crying, clouds were dispersing, and the night was beginning to show itself. Crickets were heard and in the distance you could make out the sun, hiding itself. There stood two soaked Shinigami embracing each other for the first time in six lonely years.

''Y-you're alive...'' Rukia's face was very pale and her cheeks were stained with tears. ''I think so?'' Ichigo snickered.

Rukia made slight chuckle, ''You love to ruin the moment, don't you?'' Rukia wiped away her tears, and shakily stood up. But she just tumbled over.

Right not time, Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground. Rukia blushed, ''Oh my god, Rukia, **the** Kuchiki Rukia is blushing? I don't believe it!" Ichigo smirked as Rukia frowned.

"Shut up Strawberry." Rukia got back to her standing pose and lightly punched his shoulder. It was like they were never separated.

''Ichigo, where were you…? I thought you were..dead, you just…left.'' Ichigo straightened up and looked down at Rukia. She had grown taller, but was still way shorter than him.

''As much as I hate to admit it, my hollow saved me. He's stronger in Hueco Mundo, and he didn't want his 'worthless king' dying. If his supposedly 'worthless king' died, that would mean he'd die too. But it took about a year to heal, turns out the espada had a very strong poison in his blade and it was extremely hard to get out. After that, I spent about four years capturing various strong hollows so you guys wouldn't have to deal with them. Soon I just chickened out and laid low, until now... I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner. I have thousands of things to tell you..'' He grimaced and scowled, his gaze never leaving Rukia's eyes.

Rukia didn't say anything and just looked into Ichigo's eyes, ''Well Ichigo, you're in for many surprises...'' said Rukia quietly to herself. Even though it was like a faint whisper, Ichigo heard her. "Huh?" asked Ichigo.

''Eto, nothing..'' Rukia turned her back away from him, facing the full moon, which illuminated her eyes making them shine. She then added silently, closing her eyes, ''I missed you…''

Ichigo's gaze softened. He couldn't resist anymore... in a flash, before he could even process his actions, he crushed his lips against Rukia's for a passionate kiss. Rukia froze at first, but then relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

''I-Ichigo, I-''

''Shhh…'' He put a finger on her soft lips, silencing her. ''You remember that night, right?''

''Y-yeah, why?''

''I never did anything I regret, even if I was a bit drunk'' Ichigo flushed bright red.

''I've always loved you, Ichigo, ever since you rescued me from my execution. I just kept getting closer and closer to you, It was so so hard without you all these years. Don't ever leave me again!''

Ichigo blinked. ''Y-you love me?''

''Of course, baka. Wait. Do you love me? Oh, I should have thought about what I said...'' Ichigo just pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time without any hesitation.

''Rukia, I love you... I'm so sorry for leaving you, I was an idiot. Always running away, I will never leave again, I swear.''

''Ichigo…'' She smiled and content tears fell down her face. "Now, why are you crying?''

''I'm just really happy and relieved Ichigo....''

''Mmm, glad to hear that..'' Ichigo hugged her and then looked at her. "It's getting late..''

''Oh, yes.'' Rukia fidgeted. ''Where are you going to stay..?''

''Hmm... I was wondering, if you could maybe, sneak me into your place. Wherever you are living now..'' Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

''Um, I still live at the Kuchiki manor..'' She laughed nervously and looked up at him. ''That's great! Think you could sneak me in?'' Ichigo was as clueless as ever. ''…Can you mask your Reiatsu better now?''

''Uh…''

''Thought so, come on..really Ichigo, what exactly have you learned?''

''Oi, I've learned tons of stuff, just not that.'' Ichigo scowled.

''Psch.'' Rukia thought for a second. ''Alright, we can stay at an small house I found in the forest, it's a bit run down, But it has a roof.''

''Okay..'' He agreed.

''I just have to bring someone with me." Ichigo stared at Rukia. ''Who would that be?'' Ichigo hoped he didn't let his jealousy slip.

''It's a surprise'' Rukia squealed. ''I have to go pick him up from Renji's house.''

''He?'' Ichigo hissed.

''Yup!''

**Somewhere in Abarai's house:**

''Oi Kenage, how do I get these off?'' Abarai Renji's hair was filled with multiple hair accessories, obviously meant for women.

''Renji-nii, they look so good on ya', combines with your yellow hair!'' Kenage giggled.

A vein became visible in Renji's face.

''If I remember correctly it's your fault I've been mocked all day!''

''Oh, you're right.'' Kenage pondered on it and nodded, grinning widely.

''You little-!''

**Ding-dong.**

''You're saved by the bell, classic.'' Renji sat up from the chair and ruffled Kenage's hair. He walked up to the door, not bothering to take the girly stuff off.

''Renji?'' Rukia giggled.

''Shit..''

''What are those?'' she inquired.

''Accessories, courtesy of your son.'' Renji sighed.

''How nice of him!''

''Indeed.'' Renji motioned his head to the other room. ''He's over there.''

Rukia smiled, passed through the door, and walked into the room, where Kenage was pondering on what thing to put next on Renji's hair. When he saw his mother, he immediately abandoned all of his planning behind.

''Kaa-san!!'' He shouted excitedly and ran over to his mom, hugging her leg.

''Hey, Kenage-chan, ready to go?'' Rukia picked him up in her arms. ''Yep!'' He giggled and relaxed in his mother's arms.

''Thank you for spending the day with him, Renji!'' Rukia smiled kindly at Renji. ''No prob, now flee. I need to sleep.'' Renji yawned and ruffled Kenage's hair once more.

All right, hoped you liked it, tried to make it a bit longer, next chapter will be better, I hope, lawl. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author**: LizKuchiki

**Title**: Reuniting.

**Publish date**: 03/28/10.

**Rating**: T.

**Disclaimer:** You think?

Well, I'm very glad for the reviews, I've noted some errors in chapter one, I'll fix that as soon as I can, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

Ichigo paced around on the grass, which was beginning to be filled with night dew.

'_Who could she possibly bring along? I mean, I'm supposed to be hidden for now…'_

He was getting impatient, more than half an hour had passed and Rukia had yet to arrive. He could not stop wondering who Rukia was going to bring along.

Kurosaki sighed and sat down on the grass, ignoring the wet sensation of the grass, and turned his gaze to the moon, which was shining gracefully over Soul Society.

Minutes passed and crickets could be heard in the distance. Finally, he heard giggling in the distance.

* * *

''You're very clever Kenage-chan..'' Rukia sighed and smiled at her grinning son in her arms.

''You bet! Hey, Kaa-san…Where are we goin'? This isn't the way home...'' Kenage looked around, then at his mother with a quizzical expression.

''Well, we're not going home tonight…We're going to stay with an old friend of mine, do you mind?'' Rukia fidgeted with Kenage in her arms, how would Ichigo react when she showed Kenage to him, would he be mad? Oh god, she hoped not.

''Nope, Kaa-san, it's alright! Hey, what's wrong mommy?'' Kenage interrupted her from her thoughts. Rukia looked at Kenage, his eyebrow was furrowed in concern, apparently she had dazed off and was now wearing a frown.

''Ne, nothing, just thinking to myself, Gomen…So, where'd you get that stuff that was on Renji?'' She rapidly changed the subject, not wanting to worry her son.

Kenage, being the child he was, immediately showed a grin and forgot about the previous subject.

''I asked Hinamori-san for them, telling her what they were for, and she just laughed and gave me them'' He looked at his mother, they were still walking. He wondered how much longer it would take to get wherever they were going, he was tired.

Rukia giggled and looked back at him.

'_He looks tired, maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this today__…What exactly am I doing?' _She frowned.

''Oi, Rukia!'' Rukia averted her gaze to Ichigo who was grinning like an idiot and coming up to them. When he was a good two meters away, he froze in place when he saw Kenage.

''You're that cute kid from the other day..!'' Ichigo stared at said 'kid'

'Kid' looked up at Ichigo and gasped, pointing a shaky finger at Ichigo.

''You're the guy from my dream, AND the one from the day I bleached, Renji-nii's hair'' Kenage blinked his huge eyes.

Ichigo snorted.

''Um…'' Rukia looked downright perplexed. ''You know each other?'' Beads of sweat were forming on her face.

''O' course! I ran into him when I was just getting back in Sereitei''

''Kaa-san, how come ya know him? I've never met him before'' Kenage looked at Ichigo, and then looked at his mother.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'_Kaa-san?! Rukia's this boy's mom?' _ Ichigo felt unknown rage bubbling up inside him.

Rukia noticed the tension in the air and glanced over at Ichigo, whose reiatsu had flared with killing intent.

''I-ichigo? Are you alright?'' Rukia asked with uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo was not hearing a word she was saying.

''_**Oh kiiing'' **__Ichigo's hollow singed in his head_. _**''I betcha want to kill whoever touched Rukia-san, I can help you..''**_

''**I don't need anything from you..'' **_Ichigo grimaced and glanced around his inner world, eyes searching for his hollow._

''_**You forget you owe me for saving your ass a couple of years ago, I just wanna help. You're raging inside, I know this**__**…Just let me out a couple of minutes and I'll make them suffer''**__Hichigo didn't show himself, staying in the shadows of Ichigo's conscience._

''**NO!**** I don't want to hurt anyone!''**

''_**You have no choice **__**this time, **_**king.**_**''**__ Hichigo suddenly appeared in thin air, in his twisted bankai form, and stabbed Ichigo in the chest, who was suffering mental problems._

''**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!''**

* * *

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!'' An inhuman cry erupted from Ichigo.

''What the hell?!?'' Rukia stared with horror as Ichigo fell to the ground, grabbing his head. Kenage just screamed himself and fainted in Rukia's arms.

''Kenage? OI, Kenage!!'' Rukia shook Kenage, he didn't come to.

'_What's happening?'_

Kuchiki glanced at Ichigo, he was still clutching his orange locks of hair, painfully.

Black-red reiatsu materialized beside him, at a black and white copy of Ichigo was seen as the reitatsu began to fade.

''_**We finally meet face to face, Kuchiki Rukia'' **_The creature sneered. Ichigo lay unconscious on the grass.

''W-who are you?'' Rukia said with uncertainty, her free hand reaching for her Zanpaktou's hilt.

'_Shit, I left my Zanpaktou in the manor!'_

''_**You could say, I'm Ichigo's…hollow''**_ He grinned maniacally. _**''I need to kill the life you have in your arms, or he could prove to be a problem in the future''**_

Rukia's eyes widened, she gripped her son tighter. Just then, said boy woke up.

She looked at her son, and gasped, her son's eyes were no longer their Brown-purple color but yellow as the sun, and black.

''Nani?!'' She immediately dropped Kenage, he landed on the floor gracefully, then looked at Hichigo with great malice.

''**You made a mistake even thinking of hurting my King's mother'' **This Kenage's voice was deeper and had a hollow edge to it.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, he stared the moon above him

'_What the hell hit me?'_

The memories came back to him in a flash, at once he stood up, he had a massive headache but put it aside, he then looked over a few meters away.

'_How did he get out of my mind? Impossible''_

In the scene before him, Hichigo was across from Rukia, who's face was filled with tears.

'_Where's the kid?' _ His gaze searched for the spiky hair of Kenage, and found him, he was in front of Rukia, Red reiatsu was flaring around him, and he had eyes of a hollow.

Ichigo shunpoued to Rukia's side grabbing her by the waist on jumping to one of the trees nearby.

''What's going on, Rukia?'' Ichigo wiped her tears away and looked at her.

''You're okay! I don't know, he just fainted and woke up like this..'' Rukia looked at her son from below, who was not moving.

''So, he's yours, huh…'' Ichigo looked away.

''No. He's ours, Ichigo'' Rukia smiled at him sadly.

Ichigo almost fell off the tree.

''NANI?!'' Ichigo stared at her with wide brown eyes. ''You mean, that night, you-?''

''Hai'' She choked on her words.

In a second Ichigo was on the ground, in between the two hollows.

* * *

Was this the longest chappy? I think so, Enjoy!!! Reviews fill my human soul with sugar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author:** LizKuchiki

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date:** 03/28/10.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer: **You think?

**A/N:** Animelover1993 help me continue this story, righting out the main concept for this chapter!!! I edited it to my own writing style and changed around or added some stuff. Bow down to her!! She has revived the story. ;D

Review Please!!!

EDIT: I fixed some spelling that was wrong in this chapter, sorry! xD..

* * *

''BAN-KAI!'' Hichigo cried and smirked at the sensation of Bankai taking over his sword.

Violent reiatsu flared in the air as Kenage and Hichigo stood and glared at the each other with demonic yellow and midnight black eyes boring into both Hollows skull's.

Hichigo held more of a smirk, while Kenage's malice laced glare housed pure fury in this inferior hollow threatning his mother.

Bringing his childish hand forward, palm facing the ground, his mouth moved formed a peculiar patern of words, yet all sound was caught in the gale created by the sword which materialized in his grip.

A blade eerily similar to Hichigo's own Tensa Zangetsu could be seen in the child's hand.

A pure white daito, longer then the kid himself, the sword's hilt varying from the bloodiest red to the warmest orange rested in Kenage's now white-knuckling grip. The guard almost non-existant, save a brass covering the blade, in a shape resembling an open flame. A chain dangling in the end of the Katana, holding a white sun and glinting maliciously as it danced violently in the wind.

The gale stopped, and both opponents dissapeared with a quiet buzz, only to appear in front of each other half a second later.

With an ear-shattering screech, the blades met. Pure white Zanpaktous collided in a dazzling display of sparks, power radiating off of them like a waterfall.

_**''Heh, you're not half bad kid, ya seem to have a little skill. This might actually BE FUN!" **_Hichigo laughed maniacally while still clashing with Kenage's Zanpaktou.

Silence met Hichigo, for the only reply was for Kenage to disappear yet again and reappear to his right swinging his blade in an attempt to decapitate the inner hollow.

With a mad cackle Hichigo easily parried and counter attacked only for his attack to be blocked as well.

Kenage flashed Hichigo a teasing smirk.

Blow after blow was traded between the pair, and after two minutes, blood is spilled on the wind swept ground.

The two blurs stop momentarily, Kenage furiously panting for breath yet smirking triumphantly at the small trickle of blood on the side of Hichigo's face.

Hichigo's grin turned unbelievably blood thirsty and sadistic.

''_**HAHAHAHAH! The brat actually cut me! I say its time to kick it up a notch!" **_Hichigo leered and flared more of his Reiatsu dangeously, Kenage grimaced at the density, but otherwise showed no emotion.

And with that the battle began anew.

* * *

Ichigo had just finished his conversation with Rukia, the substitue Shinigami was _not _happy. He turned his gaze to the child who he had just found out is his own battled _his_ inner hollow.

Gritting his teeth and summoning his own Tensa Zangetsu with a whisper of ''Ban-Kai'' Ichigo shunpoed into the fray, his eyes glowing an icy blue.

He appeared in between the two combatants, blocking the reversed Zangetsu with his own and the white daito with his own palm, hissing slightly as the blade penetrated his flesh.

Glarring daggers at Hichigo Ichigo turned hize soft brown eyes to his son, which he sees clearly for the first time, he was very simaliar to him, if it weren't for those empty eyes.

"Damn it Hichigo, this is my god damned son you're fighting, asshole!" Ichigo growled out.

Hichigo's eyes showed amusment. _**''I knew since the moment you slept with Rukia!!'' **_Looking back at his king's narrowed eyes, his manic grin widened even further.

Hichigo grinned and grabbed Ichigo's sword, plucking it into his hollow hole. _**''We aren't done having fun, but I have way to low reiatsu to beat both of you, have fun trying to tame him!!''**_

Growling under his breath Ichigo wighed and stood still as Hichigo entered his soul again. Lowering Zangetsu, Ichigo turned and faced his son's own black eyes who's fury was now being directed onto him.

"Kenage get a hold of your self." Ichigo calmly stated and took a second to look back at Rukia, who was still paralyzed in the tree, tears streaming down her face and watching with intensity his reactions.

Kenage's black and yellow eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into slits once more.

"**Why?" **The child asked.

"Wha-" Ichigo looked at him confused at the sudden question.

Smiling at the distraction of Ichigo, with a deft tug Kenage yanked Ichigo's blade from his grasp and swinged at his new opponent, eliciting a shill terrified scream from Rukia.

''No Kenage!!! Don't hurt your father!!'' The Kuchiki screamed between sobs.

Her cries went on unhearing ears as Ichigo in the last second jumped away, grabbed Zangetsu from the floor and was forced to block and dodge his hollowfied son's strikes.

'_Damn it at this rate I'll be forced to strike back! Kuso!'_

"Kenage listen to me! Listen to your mother! Stop this!!" Ichigo tried to force sense into the kid, even though he was almost sure Kenage wouldn't-couldn't think clearly in the current state he was in.

Kenage roared in defiance and continued striking with his Zanpaktou ten fold.

"Damn it! You've forced me into this kid." Ichigo bellowed and lost his patience, suddenly disappearing from both Kenage's and Rukia's sight and reappearing just a foot away from Kenage's frozen body.

Kurosaki flipped his grip on Zangetsu's cloth wrapped hilt and impacted the kid's chest knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Collapsing to the ground in a panting heap the black finally seeped from Kenage's eyes as he stared into his father's eyes, a smile so bright it rivaled one from his own childhood before his mother's death spreaded across Kenage's face as he succumbs to unconsciousness his body completely exhausted of any strength and reiatsu, but not before whispering a solemn word.

_''Arigato, Daddy''_

_

* * *

_

Alright, how was that?? Good, bad? Leave your comment in a review, and give major cookie points to Animelover1993!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author:** LizKuchiki

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date:** 03/28/10.

**Rating:**T.

**Disclaimer:**You think?

A/N: Hello there…Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 8! I seriously cannot believe I have more than 100 reviews, thank you to ALL the reviewers and I hope it continues this way…I've discovered using POV's is easier for me, so they might be some changes here and there…If you have ANY ideas for this story, feel free to tell me in a review or a PM…And I'll consider it and see if it fits! Seriously..xP

**Ichigo's POV:**

Ichigo withdrew his Zanpaktou from Kenage's chest, wrapped Zangetsu on his back and watched as he started to fall down, his body threatening to land on the cold grass. Kurosaki's instincts kicked in, and grabbed the small boy before he fell. Before Kenage completely passed out, he gave Ichigo a sad smile and whispered two simple words.

''Arigato, Daddy…''

Ichigo felt something click inside of him, grabbing his son for the first time and listening to those solemn words made him sad and happy at the same time. Happy because he had a son. His son, no, his and Rukia's _son._

The sad part was, he couldn't be there for Rukia's pregnancy, holding her hair back whenever she ran to the bathroom and let out the contents of her stomach that carried a life inside of it…He couldn't be there when she wanted a pickle at midnight. He couldn't watch in amazement as each month her belly grew larger, symbolizing that the child was growing, he couldn't go to her first doctor appointment and tell her that everything would be okay to calm her nerves, couldn't find out the gender of his child, giggle like an idiot and twirl Rukia around, couldn't touch her swelled belly and plant kisses on it, and most of all, he wasn't there for his son's birth.

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts; he turned his head and looked at Rukia as she hesitantly jumped from the tree and walked over to Kenage and him.

Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess, Ichigo thought she looked beautiful anyway.

''I-Ichigo?''

Ichigo nodded and walked over to her, Kenage in arms.

**Rukia's POV:**

Rukia gasped as Ichigo made his way over to her, with Kenage in her arms.

Kenage was filled with scratches and cuts…His raven hair was messy, and he had a large gash in his stomach, she had never seen Kenage in this state, and it devastated her, after all that happened, she couldn't take it anymore.

Kuchiki's legs gave out, and she fell to her knees, she knew this was a sign of weakness, but at that moment she couldn't care less, she was tired and heartbroken, he just wanted to hold Kenage and hug him and hold on to him forever, she was so scared in the fight.

'_I thought he was going to die...Kami...'_

Rukia stifled a sob out and looked up at Ichigo, who was looking at her worriedly, she looked away, and then at Kenage. He looked downright dead…He was so limp.

''Is he..alive?'' She knew the answer…But she just wanted to be sure.

**Ichigo's POV:**

''Is he..alive?'' Rukia shivered and motioned her hands to what Ichigo was holding.

It was weird, seeing Rukia in this state, no, it terrified him seeing the woman he loved and admired, who was strong willed, on the cold grass in her knees, shivering and about to cry.

It broke his heart.

''Of course he's alive, Rukia'' Ichigo motioned Kenage towards her, so she could feel him, he didn't know what to do besides that to calm and comfort her. ''Here, see for yourself''

The Kuchiki shakily brought her hands up, and as one would hold a porcelain doll Rukia grabbed her son from Ichigo's grip.

'_It's my fault he has a hollow inside of him…Maybe I was better off staying in Hueco Mundo…It kills me seeing her like this…'_

''Come on Rukia…Let's get to the cabin or whatever you were talking about, it's freezing out and all of us have to get some sleep before dawn, later you can take him to Unohana…I have no idea what you could say to her about Kenage's state… But if he doesn't get medical attention…''

Ichigo feared to say the words. He couldn't imagine his son dying…He barely even knew him, he would set things right, somehow, they would be a family.

Rukia nodded, and started to stand up with Kenage in her arms, her legs gave up once more, and she started to fall again.

''Ne, Rukia, you ok?'' Ichigo was by her side in a second and holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

Rukia shivered at his voice in her ear.

''Hai…Let's go'' Rukia glanced at Ichigo. He let go of her shoulders reluctantly, he didn't want her to fall again.

''Right, lead the way'' He forced a weak smile on his face.

Rukia started walking. After about fifteen minutes, Ichigo could make out a small cabin with his gaze.

''Here we are…It's a bit dirty, but it has a fireplace and a room, so we'll make it for the night''

Rukia fiddled with the door, Kenage didn't weigh as much as a grain of rice, and so it was a bit difficult. Ichigo was about to help her when the door opened, he relaxed again and entered.

Rukia turned on the light, and Ichigo cold finally make out the inside of the cabin.

The cabin had one room, the floor was wodden and cracked in some places, there was a bed beside the fireplace, he figured Rukia put that there for whenever she wanted to think or get away a while.

''Well, do you like it?'' Rukia shifted Kenage in her arms.

''It looks cozy…You and Kenage can sleep on the bed…I don't think I'm gonna sleep'' Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and placed it beside the wall.

''Are you sure?'' Rukia said while placing Kenage on the bed to rest.

''Yeah…'' He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

''Alright, please don't leave the cabin though…'' Rukia frowned. ''I don't want Kenage to be hurt more than he already is'' She looked at Kenage.

''I wouldn't even think of it…Rukia, you can count on that'' He turned his gaze to her violet orbs, determination flying in his eyes.

Rukia smiled and walked over to Ichigo. He looked at her confused. Before he could blink, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo and sobbed.

''I'm so glad you're both okay Ichigo, I thought you were going to die…I can't lose you again, and Kenage needs you now''

Ichigo relaxed in Rukia's embrace and suddenly felt guilty for all that was happening…They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Rukia had dozed off.

Ichigo picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed with Kenage, he pulled the covers over them and went over to the fireplace to light it, and then he turned off the light, so the only illumination was the soft glow from the fireplace.

After that was done, he looked back to Rukia and Kenage, his son looked so pained, he hoped he didn't have anything serious, he had that gash in his stomach, but it wasn't deep, and it was healing faster than Ichigo had expected.

Kurosaki slowly made his way over to Rukia and Kenage, and carefully squished himself in the bed.

Rukia grabbed Kenage and pushed him closer to her so there would be more space, and smiled at Ichigo's embrace…with that. The small family welcomed slumber as a small child would welcome candy.

**End chapter 8.**

**Please review! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so tell me what yo think, my goal of reviews for this chapter is about having 125 reviews or more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author:** LizKuchiki

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date:** 03/28/10. (:O)

**Rating:**T.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own BLEACH! *laughs maniacally, and drinks whiskey*

I have no excuse for not getting this out earlier, I WILL spend the whole night writing this, even if I die…I'm sorry, I had this pretty much planed in my head but I sorta chickened out, 'cause I think my writing sucks…But apparently from all of the WONDERFUL feedback I'm gettin' I don't suck that much…THANK YOU…And thanks for coming back over here even though I made you wait…(Permission to throw daggers.) Excuse any spelling errors…Seriously.

Lazy eyes slowly opened.

Kenage winced and grabbed his stomach, biting his lip to surpress his scream.

It came out though, but not as a scream, just a little grunt, but it didn't stop one Kurosaki Ichigo from jumping from the bed.

Hey, he had keen instincts.

Kenage gasped and tried to relax to appear to be sleeping.

'_What hit me? Where's Kaa-chan? And who's this guy?'_

"W-what?" Ichigo blinked rapidly and focused his sight on the bed.

Rukia was gone, his son was sleeping. Rather painfully…

Kurosaki looked around the room, looking for Rukia.

Finally his eyesight caught sight of a small note on an old chair, he walked over and picked it up, eyes gazing over the note.

'_Ichigo, I had to go back to Sereitei, Byakuya needed me on an urgent mission, please take care of Kenage, I'll be back before night falls and we'll see what we're going to do._

_Don't blow anything up,_

_Rukia'_

Ichigo chuckled at the pictures at the bottom of the note.

'_I missed this so much'_ Ichigo frowned, and then turned his attention to the other side of the room, where he heard a small squeak. Kenage had turned over to face him on the bed, eyes shut forcefully.

He tsked and began to walk over to the bed.

"Y' know…That act isn't fooling anybody, kid" He smiled as Kenage opened one eye.

"Really?" The boy let out, voice hoarse and weak. He immediately went into a coughing fit.

Kurosaki was by his side in a second, concerned eyes were boring into his orbs. Kenage stopped his fit, and blinked at Ichigo's speed.

"You okay?" Ichigo noticed Kenage has coughed out blood, and slipped a napkin out of nowhere and gently wiped his mouth.

"I- I think so…Arigato…Who are you? Where's my mommy?" The child looked around, feeling uncomfortable with this stranger.

"You don't remember me?" Ichigo's tone of voice was sad…The boy had known who he was earlier.

Kenage shook his head and spoke.

"Am I supposed to?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. My name's Ichigo!" Kurosaki forced a grin and stood up, his hand stretched out forward.

"Hi, Ichigo-san" Shakily grabbing his hand in greeting.

Ichigo really wished Kenage would say Tou-san, but the poor kid didn't even know Ichigo was his father.

"Your mom went out on a mission, but she'll be back soon, she left me to take care of you, you're hurt" Ichigo scowled.

"Are you a friend of Kaa-chan's?"

"You could say that, yeah" Ichigo smirked and sat on the bed next to Kenage.

"What happened to me Ichigo-san? I don't remember anything, how did I get this? It huuuurts" Kenage moaned and plopped down on the bed, eyes fully awake and gazing at Ichigo with curiosity and confusion.

"You…Had an accident in the woods, when you were coming over to me with your mom" Ichigo hoped the child would buy it, he couldn't tell him the truth, it would be too much for him.

Kenage's eyes narrowed, but then softened and he nodded.

"Can you let me see your wound?" Ichigo asked softly looking into Kenage's orbs for permission to lift his dirty T-shirt.

Kenage hesitated, but he felt comfortable near Ichigo for some reason, so he nodded and gazed downwards to his stomach as Ichigo lifted his shirt carefully.

Both hissed. Kenage of pain, and Ichigo of the nastiness of the wound.

Kenage had a large gash over his stomach, dried blood and some fresh in the cut, around the wound was purple and blue skin. Ichigo resisted the urge to scream in rage for what Hichigo had done to his son. HIS SON.

"Ouch, want me to clean that up a bit?" Kurosaki bit his lip. He had learned something from Hueco Mundo.

"You promish not to hurt me more?" Kenage blinked back tears, it hurt.

"I'll try my best, baby" Kenage didn't notice the last word. He was too busy holding back his tears.

He gently touched Kenage's forehead with his lips and gasped.

"You have a fever!"

And so Ichigo started trying to make his son feel better.

**Elsewhere:**

Rukia slipped through the main hall of the Kuchiki mansion, humming to herself and wondering what mission her brother had for her.

She wondered how Kenage was doing, he looked pretty bad when she left.

**Flashback:**

_Rukia tossed around, the light was bothering her eyes, she felt warm in the embrace of a body._

_All of the night's terror came back to her in a zoom, and she squeaked and put her hand over her mouth, hoping not to wake Ichigo or her son. _

_Rukia delicately made her way out of the bed, and near the fireplace, the fire had died out._

_Suddenly, a hell butterfly made it's way through one of the broken windows, it planted itself on Rukia's shoulder. She let it give her the message._

'_Rukia, I need you back here immdiantly, I have an urgent mission for you to complete. Don't bring Kenage with you.'_

_Short and direct, just like her brother to do that._

_A whimper brought her out of her thoughts, she walked near the bed and looked at Kenage's troubled face._

'Looks like he's having a nightmare, or he feels really bad, my baby…'

_She sighed and moved some locks of hair from his scratched, but childish face, and planted a kiss on his forehead._

_Rukia walked got a paper out of a pocket in her Shinigami uniform. She began to write a note for Ichigo._

_Kuchiki Rukia glanced once more to her sleeping boys and then shounpoed out of the cabin._

_**End flashback.**_

"Rukia"

She spun around half expecting her brother, but knowing that it wasn't his calm voice.

"Renji? What's going o-"

Rukia was cut short as Renji shunpoued behind her and hit the back of her neck, falling limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good" Renji turned Rukia body onto his shoulder and turned around, seeing a shadow.

"Excellent job, lieutenant"

XxXxXxXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxXXXxxXxx

CHAN CHAN CHANN…Yes I am evil! But I couldn't end it somewhere else. I hoped you enjoyed, it was a bit short though, but it's pretty late…PLEASE review and don't kill me…More reviews, faster update my honeysss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Ichigo has been missing for 6 years, leaving behind Rukia, pregnant. "I never even got a chance to tell him." She had sobbed. Now six years later, her 5 year old son, Kenage, Starts having weird nightmares, involving a certain orange haired Shinigami. I was never good at summaries. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic! : 3

**Author:** LizKuchiki

**Title:** Reuniting.

**Publish date:** 03/28/10. (:O)

**Rating**:T.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, whoever thinks I do needs help.

**A/N: **Yeah...Permission to kick my ass..Granted :D Enjoy please...all questions you may have, like exactly what Kenage is and all that WILL be answered in the future, so don't panic, all confusion is intented...I think. I'm now a year older by the way...Yii Pee.-.-

School's over here, so I'll be updating sooner.

Akebashi: To answer your question...Was Byakuya not extreme when his sister was going to get burned to bits in her execution and he didn't do anything?

* * *

_**With Ichigo and Kenage:**_

''There we go, do you feel a little better now?'' Ichigo watched his work on Kenage's gash, and felt pretty proud of his work.

''Yeah..A bit..'' Kenage bit his lip and looked at the strange man, then slowly began to get up from the bed..

''Hey, gaki..Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!''

Ichigo instantly panicked and moved to grab the child, but Kenage simply put a hand up, signaling a stop.

''I'm okay...I just wanna look out the window'' He whined.

''A-alright..'' Kurosaki relucantly agreed. He still watching his son warily, ready to catch him if he fell.

Kenage slowly but surely made his way to the window and peered outside.

''It's cloudy..I hate storms, I hope it doesn't rain'' Kenage whispered and shivered.

Ichigo looked at Kenage.

'_That's weird, not me nor Rukia are afraid of storms..Except the horrible memory of my mother's death..' _

Ichigo slightly frowned and gave off a sad aura, Kenage noticed this and spun around to look at Kurosaki.

''Something wrong Ichigo-san?'' The aura in the room was making him feel uncomfortable and a bit naseous.

The vizard snapped out of his thoughts, and instantly put on a fake smile.

''Yeah, sorry, just spaced off a bit..'' Ichigo noticed Kenage was swaying a little. ''Oi, are you o-''

A loud growl of thunder interrupted him. At the same time two things happened.

First, Kenage suddenly jumped by the sound, fell down to the floor, and let out the contents of his stomach.

Second, Ichigo watched as a hell butterly flew in through one of the broken windows and perched on his shoulder.

Kurosaki saw that Kenage had vomited, and was worried about what happened to him. But he had a feeling that what the Hell Butterfly had to say was important.

He nodded and immidiently the Butterfly let out it's message.

_'Kurosaki Ichigo'_ Came the voice of Abarai Renji, but it was cold and empty_ 'We have Rukia, and won't hesitate to kill her. If you want to see her alive again you will hand over Kenage, he's a threat to Soul Society and needs to be extirminated. I except you in the woods with Kenage in no less than a week.'_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

''Shit!''

Kenage slowly got up and wobbled over to Ichigo.

''Ichigo-san, is mommy in trouble because of me?''

His eyes were innocent and pure, small tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as he spoke.

Ichigo bent down on his knees and wiped the small tears from Kenage's eyes, some of his own beggining to form by seeing Kenage so like himself all those years ago when his mother was killed.

He placed his hands on Kenage's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye.

''No Ken-chan, it's my fault, I should have protected mommy, I should have woken up when she left...Soul Society will kill mommy if we don't help her. Do you want to save her Kenage?''

Kenage cried but said confidently his answer.

''H-hai..I wanna save mommy..I don't want her to go to heaven, she needs to be here with you and me Tou-san-!''

Kenage quickly pulled away and slapped his hand unto his mouth instantly apoligizing.

''I-ichigo-san, I mean..Gomen Nasai Ichigo-san I didn't mean to say that, it's just that-''

Kurosaki shut him up wrapping his strong arms around Kenage's small trembling body and almost cried out in joy of what his son had said, even though he didn't really know the truth, he would tell him, but not now.

''It's okay Ken-chan..I'm not mad..I'm a very close friend of your mom, you can call me whatever you like''

Kenage sniffled and akwardly hugged Ichigo, hence his short arms made it a bit difficult. He felt so in peace with this man. He then remembered what he was going to say before his little 'messup'. He pulled away, a bit relucantly for Ichigo was warm and comforting.

''How can we save mommy?'' He stood up, his innocent eyes showing determination.

Ichigo stayed on his knees, for he could talk to Kenage more clearly, as his eyes were staring into his soul, saying what words could not.

''Ken-chan, we'll save her. But you have to get strong, Soul Society also wants you, mommy's just a hostage...I'll save mommy, but I can't do so much things at the same time, you'll have to learn to defend yourself.'' Ichigo tried to stay as calm as possible.

''Defend myself?'' The younger of them tilted his head.

''Hai''

''How do I do that?'' Kenage was very confused, his young mind not comprehending.

Ichigo knew he would regret these words later, making a child grow up like this is never good. But he had no choice, they only had a week.

''I'll train you.''

* * *

OKAIII! I try to make each chapter about 800 - 1,000 words. I'm so terribly sorry for the VERY long wait. I hope you still enjoy my story..

I have no BETA now so I might be having mistakes.

If anyone is interested, PLEASE PM me :3


	11. AUTHOR NOTE Please read

**-IMPORTANT NOTE. ( PLEASE READ ).-**

Guys, first of all. Happy new years. And, I LOVE YOU. Every single one of you. You've made me feel like a special writer, i felt like I could actually write something. But truth be told, I started this story about a year ago. And I sucked, I know...I don't know how I got so many reviews. But guys, I've sort of lost interest and have no idea what I'm writing. I had no skill in writing descriptive things when I first started this fic. But over this past year, I've been trying to improve my skills by Role Playing. Yes, It has helped tremendously and I am proud to say my skills have improved, a lot. I am not perfect, I live in Argentina, and I never speak english unless by internet and chat. So I do make mistake. By the way. I'm in middle school, I'm a kid. I do not have much expierience, but I try, I really do. And I have a whole new IchiRuki idea.

And, well. I'm thinking of taking this one down, if you guys aproove. Because I am not interested in this anymore, this was just a test. But I cannot explain how grateful I am to you all for sticking with me. I feel really bad about this, but I cannot keep waiting. I need your opinion. Because I don't think I can continue this. I'm just re-reading it and seeing how much it sucked. I feel so ebarassed of myself, but I promise I'll try my best on the new fic, which hopefully I'll upload sometime this month. I have school now. And yeah. Please don't be mad guys. I know I have a couple of readers who liked this story.

Recently, I was dissapointed to find out that one of my favorite IchiRuki stories had been took down, I felt so mad, but I know it was for a good cause. When I was on vacation I came up with this awesome plot for an AU IchiRuki story. I can't say much about it, but I just wanted to tell you awesome people this. I love you guys, I do. Thank you so much for sticking with me, but I guess this was just a test of my skills. Would you guys be willing to read another story from me? If not, I won't waste my time doing it.

Please leave me your opinions. Please.

Also, if anyone would like to adopt this story, and is interested in it, I will pass it to you. Please send me a PM or tell me in a review, I won't accept anybody though, I'd like this story to progress further.

I'm sorry for the rant and taking up your time.

OH! I almost forgot, thank you to everyone who has Role Played with me on Chatango, you have helped me so much improve my skills. I'm Rukiakuchikiv on Chatango btw. :D

Love you guys. 3

-Liz.


End file.
